


let's get physical, physical

by sekai_tbh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Oh Sehun, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Getting Together, Gyms, Hand Jobs, Humor, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Smut, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, slight body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekai_tbh/pseuds/sekai_tbh
Summary: Sehun likes going to the gym for the cardio; definitely not to ogle at the hot guy that lifts





	let's get physical, physical

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my first time joining a fic fest and it's been a very fun experience!! i really liked this prompt so i really hope i did it justice!! :)

"Are you going to complain the entire time?" Yixing asks as he sweeps his eyes over towards Sehun in the passenger seat, only for a moment before refocusing them on the road ahead.

Sehun crosses his arms over his chest and huffs, "Of course I am." He turns his head to look out the window and watches the scenery pass by as he says, "I still can't believe you took what I said seriously."

The elder man blinks in confusion, "Why wouldn't I take it seriously? You said it was your New Year's resolution to start going to the gym."

"I was drunk, Yixing." Sehun whines as he snaps his head to look at the raven-head, eyebrows knitted together in annoyance. "It was a party, and I had too much champagne, I didn't know what I was saying." He sighs, "You should've known I wasn't in my right mind when I _willingly_ let Baekhyun bite me."

"I thought you were just in a good mood," Yixing says with a shrug, and Sehun scoffs lightly. "Anyway, I don't see what the big deal is, this could be good for you. You can finally get into shape."

"I'm perfectly fine the way I am," Sehun mutters, tone bitter as he turns back to the window and Yixing laughs.

"You really don't want to go, do you?" He asks, another bout of laughter escaping his lips when Sehun only sinks further into his seat in misery when they pull up into the parking lot of the gym.

-

"Sehun, stop. It's no big deal," Yixing says as he drags Sehun further inside the building after the younger had attempted to duck right back out the door when Yixing wasn't looking.

Sehun places his hands on his hips and frowns, "Yes, it _is_. I can think of a million and one things I'd rather be doing than spending more than five seconds surrounded by sweaty dudes all trying to outdo and one up each other. Heck, I'd rather _make_ that list than be here."

The elder shakes his head, "Come on. We're already here so why don't you just try it out? Who knows, you might just end up liking it if you give it a chance." He reasons, and Sehun's about to make a rebuttal but Yixing gives him a pout and Sehun's always been a sucker for his friend's puppy dog eyes, so the younger ends up letting out a resigned sigh instead.

" _Fineee_ ," He drawls out, "But! I'm only staying for an hour, max. That's it." He bargains and the grin Yixing gives him back is bright.

-

"This sucks," Sehun groans in exhaustion as he leans heavily against a pillar next to Yixing who is currently working on his legs. He glances at the other and notices with the slightest resentment that Yixing is barely out of breath and only the thinnest sheen of sweat is covering his brow while Sehun barely had energy left to stay up on his feet; it wasn't _fair_.

Yixing rolls his eyes and pauses his movements to look up at the younger, "Sehun, we've only been here for _twenty_ minutes. You said you'd give it a chance."

"I _did_ give it a chance, and all it got me was making my limbs feel like wet noodles." Sehun bemoans. He lets his eyes scan the room, finally taking a good look at the rest of the people in the gym. "It's so humiliating, everyone but me is in fucking good shape, while I'm over here sweating like a dumb pig and what kind of masochists do this every day anyway and another thing-"

And that's when Sehun's eyes drift over to the weight section.

And that's when Sehun sees _him_ and promptly stops mid-complaint.

Him being the epitome of Sehun's dream man. The guy's tall; long, lean legs covered by the black sweatpants he's wearing. His dark hair is down, falling gently across his forehead and slightly matted from sweat, his bronze skin glowing, glistening with a wet sheen of perspiration. He's wearing a thin, black tank top and Sehun couldn't be any more grateful because he can almost see the guy's abs, the hard, definite lines as his stomach rises and falls with each deep breath. He's lifting two heavy-looking weights, the flex of his toned biceps practically hypnotic as he curls the weights into and then away from his defined chest, all while chatting easily with who Sehun assumes are his friends.

Sehun can't tear his eyes off of him.

Sure, it's because the guy's fit, build not too big but just right, but there's something else there too, something much more _intoxicating_. It's also something cheesy and cliche, like how his eyes crinkle up when he smiles, or how when he laughs, loud and bright, at something one of the guys next to him says, the sound making Sehun's mouth go dry, and his heart rate pick up and his palms sweaty and-

"Sehun!" Yixing says for the umpteen time, but this time accompanying the outburst with a punch to the younger's shoulder. Sehun rips his gaze away from the hot guy and returns his attention to his friend. "C'mon, faking a heart attack to get out of this isn't going to work on me."

"I wasn't faking a heart attack," Sehun is quick to disagree with a scoff, a bit insulted that Yixing would think he'd stoop that low.

Yixing raises an eyebrow at him briefly before he starts craning his head around, looking for the cause for Sehun's sudden and extended silence. "Then what made you suddenly stop complaining mid-sentence?"

"Because!" Sehun says a little too loudly, trying to distract the elder before he can see Mr. Hot Guy and tease Sehun about it for the rest of their lives. "I just had an amazing revelation."

Yixing looks skeptical, but stops looking around to give Sehun his attention, "And what ' _amazing_ ' revelation is that?"

"That..." Sehun trails off, trying to draw up a reason that didn't sound entirely idiotic but he suddenly finds himself left with a perfectly insane thought.

Maybe working out wouldn't be _utterly_ terrible. Hot guy certainly seems like the type who likes to work out, he probably even has a schedule for coming out to the gym. If Sehun started coming out here a lot, he could maybe even figure that schedule out. (Accidentally, of course; by chance, in a wholly non-creepy way.) Maybe they'd wind up next to each other on the machines at one point. Maybe they'd even talk. Maybe they'd talk all the way back to the locker rooms, where there are probably showers...

"That you were right!" Sehun blurts out before the practical part of his brain can catch up. "I made a resolution to work out, and I should see it through, so I think we should work out all the time. I mean, three times a week is way too little. I mean, I know it's been a while since I had a good workout but I'm not _that_ out of shape, Yixing, I can do more. Like maybe, five times a week, or six, or maybe every day, I'm fine with that."

Yixing snorts, "I thought people who worked out every day with masochists?"

"Who says I'm not a little bit of a masochist?" Sehun says with a shrug.

"You went from trying to book it the second I had my back turned-"

"Hey, I came back."

"I _dragged_ you back."

"Yeah, but I _stayed_ after that, didn't I?'

"You didn't even make it halfway into the hour you promised, and now you're suggesting we should come here every day? Who the hell are you and what have you done with Sehun?"

"My health isn't a joke, Yixing, you should really take this more seriously."

"I was literally the only one taking this seriously! You were the one complaining the entire time!"

"What? No, I don't think so. I feel like you're becoming forgetful with age, Xing."

"You little-," Yixing stops and rolls his eyes, "Whatever. If this is some kind of reverse psychology, it's not going to work. We're working out today even if it means I have to put you on the machines myself." He says with determination, getting up and placing a hand on Sehun's back to push him to another section of the gym.

"So pushy," Sehun whines, "I'm not putting up a fight, am I?"

"You're not..." Yixing lowers his hand when he realizes that Sehun is walking forward on his own. He narrows his eyes, "Why?"

"Geez, so suspicious. What have I done to deserve this treatment?" Sehun says with a fake pout and Yixing immediately opens his mouth to answer, but Sehun thinks better of it and beats him to it, "Yeah, actually, never mind."

"Uh-huh." Yixing still looks wary, "Let's see how long this new attitude of yours holds up once we hit the treadmills."

"Treadmills?" Sehun steps falter, "I was thinking we'd start with lifting weights, you know, get ourselves pumped up." He starts maneuvering to the weights section, but the elder grabs his arm, halting him.

Yixing shakes his head, "If you're really serious about this, then great, but as you said earlier, it's been a while since you last had a good workout, so it's best if you start off slow, rather than diving in head first."

Sehun inwardly curses. Yixing's got a point, but still... "How about we start with the smaller weights then?"

"Hey, it might not seem like much, but the treadmill's a great starter! C'mon," Yixing insists and begins guiding the younger in the opposite direction.

Sehun chances a glance over his shoulder at Hot Guy. He's traded the weights for a water bottle, and Sehun can't help but watch as the guy's plush lips wrap around the rim of the bottle and leans his head back to take a swig and honestly, how can someone look so hot drinking water?? The tall guy with cotton candy hair next to him leans into Hot Guy and tells him something. Hot guy lowers the bottle and turns his head, making direct eye contact with Sehun.

Sehun quickly looks away.

Shit, he got caught starting.

"You know what? I changed my mind. Exercising is dumb, so I'll see you tomorrow at work, okay-"

Yixing grabs him by the back of his shirt before Sehun can make a break for it, "Not so fast. What happened to that motivation you had a second ago?"

Sehun tries to fight the urge to look at Hot Guy to see if he's still looking over, "I don't know what you're talking about, I think I really did have a heart attack-"

The other sighs, "You're really something else, you know? Now, get on the treadmill."

"I mean, I'll get on it, but it's not like you can _make_ me work out-"

"Oh, I definitely can," Yixing says, a threatening tone in his voice and okay, so maybe Sehun's a little intimidated, so he quickly hops onto the machine and presses start.

Hours pass. (it's actually only been thirty minutes, but to Sehun it feels like hours, maybe years.) Yixing keeps telling Sehun not to check the time because it'll only go by slower if he does, but what else is Sehun supposed to do? The music on his phone is suddenly not worth listening to, and there's nothing good to watch on the televisions above them.

Sehun tries his absolute best not to look over at Hot Guy, but with nothing else to do, he ends up staring anyway. He gets caught by the other a half a dozen times or so, but he always looks away before he can see Hot Guy's reaction.

Eventually, Hot Guy and his friends put their equipment away and head for the lockers and Sehun immediately frowns at the fact that he can no longer ogle. His spirits lift, though, when Hot Guy emerges from the locker room a few minutes later, freshly showered and wearing a green striped shirt and jeans, hair looking silky and tousled, falling into his eyes a bit. He looks so soft compared to how hot he looked earlier that the whiplash nearly causes Sehun to slip on the treadmill.

He manages to stay on his feet, though and intently watches as Hot Guy and his friends exit the building, and once he disappears, Sehun lets out a sigh, resigning himself to the rest of his torturous workout.

-

After that, Sehun keeps going back. Yixing doesn't hold him to his insane declaration of going every day, but he does make him do at least three days a week.

(If Sehun goes to the gym on his own without telling Yixing sometimes and if he spends more time staring at Hot Guy than he does actually working out, then it's not because he's obsessed or anything. It's _obviously_ because he's found a newfound love for doing cardio. Obviously.)

It turns out, Hot guy is a regular at the gym. The guy's there just as often as Sehun was. And Sehun was there a lot, to, y'know, work out. (See: ogle and admire). But, that's it.

In the three weeks since Sehun's started coming to this gym, he hasn't even managed to say one word to Hot Guy. The most interaction he's had with the other is the smirk that grazes the other's lips whenever he catches Sehun staring, which remains embarrassingly often. And that's the extent of that.

And it's not like Sehun doesn't have game because he _definitely_ does, okay? He may not be in the best shape, but that didn't mean he didn't have a nice body because he _did_ have a nice body. It wasn't fit or defined, was a bit squishy in a few places, particularly around the hips and stomach, but he had a lithe waist, and he's been told quite a few times that he has a nice ass. And a lovely navel, according to Baekhyun. Anyway, he knew what he looked like, and he was confident in his appearance.

Sehun also knows how to talk to people. He knows how to start a conversation, and make people laugh, and he knows how to flirt... sort of.

But when it comes to Hot Guy, it's impossible for him to even start a conversation with him. Not because the guy made him shy or anything - he definitely does, but that's beside the point - but because Hot Guy was rarely alone. He’s always surrounded by his group of friends and Sehun honestly didn't feel like making a complete fool out of himself in front of all of them. And on the off chance that Hot Guy comes alone, he's extremely focused on actually working out, earphones in his ears from the moment he arrives and to the moment he leaves, and Sehun's not about to disturb him in the middle of his workout. As disappointing as it is not being able to talk to him, the guy working out is too much of a beautiful sight to stop him.

On the other hand, Sehun's managed to graduate from moving on the treadmill at a pace an eleven-year-old could keep up with to a brisk walk, even though he complains non-stop that he's going to die once he gets off the machine, breath ragged and sweat pouring off him.

Yixing couldn't be happier about the improvement, though, and decides that it's time to add weight lifting to their routine. He tells Sehun this after they've finished with their treadmill time and Sehun's busy gulping down water, so the younger nearly chokes when Yixing makes the suggestion.

"I'm sorry, did I miss the part where you suddenly want me to _die_?" Sehun manages to grit out in between coughs as Yixing slaps his back, because not only does Sehun have noodles for arms, but also Hot Guy and his friends are currently in the weight lifting section, and Sehun _really_ doesn't want to go over there. "Can't we just focus on cardio?"

"It's good to work out different parts of your body," Yixing insists, grabbing Sehun's arm and dragging him towards the weights, "We'll start off nice and easy, don't worry." Sehun supposes the elder is trying to be reassuring, but the words don't do anything to calm his rapidly beating heart. As soon as he and Yixing enter the lifting area for the first time, tall guy with cotton candy hair nudges Hot Guy and whispers something, and suddenly Hot Guy turns and locks eyes with Sehun and examines Sehun with something akin to curiosity and oh god, this is mortifying. Sehun tries to hold the other's gaze, but when Hot Guy's smirk turns to a more genuine sort of smile, almost, dare he say it, _welcoming_ , Sehun can't quite manage it and ends up looking away bashfully.

The only comfort Sehun has is that the weight lifting section is relatively huge, meaning he isn't stuck right up next to Hot Guy when he and Yixing take their spot at a station. Yixing passes him a dumbbell for each hand, and they look kind of pitiful in comparison to what Hot Guy and friends are using, but then again, Yixing _did_ say they'd start off nice and easy, so he sucks it up and starts curling.

Sehun doesn't forget that Hot Guy is _right_ _there_ , but he figures it'd be a thousand times creepier if he ended up staring at the other while they're much closer than ever before, so he forces himself to focus solely on the exercises instead. He's barely managed to get through two reps before he's swallowing down an embarrassing shocked yelp when Hot Guy himself suddenly appears right before him.

"Your form is terrible."

"Uhh," Sehun drawls out dumbly, not able to gather enough brain power to utter a complete sentence because _holy_ _shit_ , this guy's even hotter up close. And not to mention his deep, honey-like voice. Sehun _definitely_ wouldn't mind hearing that voice mumble dirty things in his ear and oh yeah, what did he say?

"Your form," Hot Guy repeats, gesturing towards Sehun with his hand, "It's terrible."

"He's right, you know," Yixing adds unhelpfully.

"Thanks," Sehun says blandly to his friend, who merely shrugs nonchalantly.

"I could help you, if you'd like," Hot Guy continues before pausing and looking over at Yixing, "I mean unless you were planning on coaching him..."

The elder puts his hands up, and agrees readily, "Knock yourself out, you'll actually be doing me a favor. Maybe I'll be able to get in a _real_ workout while he's gone."

Sehun gapes, " _Yixing_." He hopes the tone of his voice conveys the humiliation he's currently feeling courteous of his so called friend, but alas, Yixing is oblivious and only smiles at Sehun before walking away.

Sehun turns to look at Hot Guy once they're alone, "I'm sorry about my friend, he can be pretty blunt sometimes so if you've changed your mind about helping me I'd completely understand-"

"I haven't. I'd be happy to help you out," The other answers with a soft smile and Sehun nods a little rigidly.

"Ah, okay, if you're sure. So," Sehun starts, clearing his throat awkwardly and he curses inwardly at himself. This was his chance to actually talk to Hot Guy and get to know him and maybe flirt a little, and he's completely wasting it by being so damn shy. "How do I...?"

"Here," The guy leans in entirely too close into Sehun's space, not that Sehun's complaining, of course, and brushes his hands over Sehun's elbows and lingers there a beat before speaking again.

"Keep your elbows close to your torso and keep your upper arms stationary while raising the weights to shoulder level before lowering them slowly. Also," The man ghosts a hand down Sehun's spine, and Sehun fights to suppress the shiver that threatens to rack through his body, "Keep your back straight, or you'll pull something."

Hot Guy glances down at the weights in Sehun's hand and stifles a laugh, "Not that you can do much damage lifting ten pounds, but you know, for future reference." Sehun must pull a face at the words because the guy does laugh this time, his eyes crinkling up and Sehun might be in love, "Sorry, I'm just kidding with you. We all gotta start somewhere, right? Anyway, go ahead, try it again."

Sehun nods and does a few reps, feeling a little overwhelmed under Hot Guy's careful supervision. After a few minutes, the other stops him, "That's better. You'll be a lifting champ in no time." He grins, and Sehun never thought he'd be on the receiving end of such a beautiful smile.

"I don't know about lifting champ, but I appreciate the help, either way, so thank you, ummm," Sehun trails off.

"Kim Jongin." Hot Guy - _Hot_ _Kim_ _Jongin_ \- extends his hand, his grin widening brightly.

Sehun slides his palms against Jongin's and shakes his hand, "Oh Sehun."

"Sehun," Jongin repeats, mouth lingering over each syllable, and Sehun really, _really_ , likes how the other says it. "It's nice to meet you, Sehun."

He gives the Sehun's hand a slight squeeze before releasing his grip, and Sehun instantly misses the warmth so he immediately blurts out the first thing he can think of to keep Jongin standing this close to him, "Can you teach me how to deadlift?"

Jongin huffs out a laugh, "Sure."

Jongin leads Sehun to the dead weight area, and Sehun racks his brain, trying to think of something to say that doesn't sound stupid or creepy. _Can_ _I_ _touch_ _your_ _biceps_ probably falls into both of those categories, so he finally settles on, "So, do you always offer to help out newbies?"

The other hums as he sets about gathering their weights, "No, not really." He pauses to look up at Sehun, a flirty smirk on his lips that sends a jolt through Sehun's body. "Only the attractive ones that like to stare." He answers, and _fuck_ , that shock instantly turns into a biting coldness, and Sehun laughs loud and forcefully, heart rate picking up and palms becoming sweaty.

"Hahaha, will you look at the time? It's late, so so late, so if you'll excuse me, I'll be avoiding you now and just going back to admiring from a distance after this embarrassing encounter before moving to another country oh god, please forget I even exist I gotta go-"

But before Sehun can make his hasty exit, Jongin grabs his wrist and keeps him in place.

"You babble when you're nervous. It's adorable." Jongin says with a laugh, "And I never said you staring was a problem. In fact, if you didn't look away every time, you'd see that I'd stare right back."  
  
Sehun's brain short circuits.

"W-wait, what? Are you-are you serious?" Sehun asks, tone unbelieving and this results in Jongin frowning.

"Yes, I'm serious. Chanyeol might've been the one who first noticed you staring at me, but I'd be lying if I said you didn't catch my eye after that. And after a few weeks, I figured you weren't planning on making a move anytime soon, so I decided to take matter into my own hands." He's not blushing, but there's something about the way Jongin's gaze has gone a bit evasive and how his smile looks a bit wavering, and it occurs to Sehun that Jongin seems nervous. "Offering to help you was just an excuse to talk to you finally, but if I've read this whole thing wrong-"

"No, no, you didn't," Sehun blurts out, and he has the good grace to blush for sounding so eager. "I mean," He clears his throat, forcing his voice to stay steady, "I _am_ interested and I'd like to get to know you better."

Jongin lets out a sigh a relief, and Sehun swallows the urge to coo at the sight, "Good, good. Me too."

"Okay."

"Okay."

It's silent for a moment, the air around them a little awkward but Sehun takes a deep breath and breaks it.

"So, about those deadlifts?"

Jongin smiles.

After that, things go well. Really well.

Jongin, Sehun decides, is amazing.

In fact, he learns that he and the elder (turns out, Jongin is three months older than Sehun, a fact that the other teased Sehun a lot over, just to see Sehun pout and whine) actually have a bunch in common. They both enjoy playing video games, like to dance in their free time, and both are adamant dog people. Neither are big drinkers, they prefer night over morning, and both like action movies.

Aside from getting to know little facts about each other through the deadlifts, they also flirt a little with each other. Despite the sex appeal that Jongin seems to ooze, Sehun learns that Jongin has a dorky side to him when the other drops cheesy pick up lines that nonetheless cause Sehun's cheeks to tint pink.

When Jongin finally puts the weights away, Sehun's muscles are kind of screaming at him, but Jongin seems very touchy when he's showing Sehun how to do things properly, so Sehun takes advantage of the situation and asks the elder how to do pretty much every other exercise he can think of.

By the time Jongin's friends wander over to tell Jongin they've finished and that they're hitting the road, Sehun's completely drained and must look like a sweaty mess, so he tries not to mind the curious looks the others give him. Chanyeol, Sehun knows now, lags behinds and elbows Jongin, whispering something to him before leaving, and Sehun would be dying of curiosity if he weren't already dying of exhaustion.

When they're alone again, Jongin turns to look at Sehun, and Sehun notes that the nervous look in his eyes is back again, "I, uh, I had a lot of fun today. Maybe I can keep coaching you again in the future if you want." He pauses, "Unless your friend wants to, I know I kind of stole you from him."

Sehun grins, "I'm pretty sure Yixing wasn't kidding when he said you'd be doing him a favor. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I know I wouldn't."

"So is that...?"

"That would be a yes," Sehun says, probably a little too eagerly again but Sehun can't find it in him to be embarrassed. Sure, he'd been a little stumbly around Jongin at first -who could blame him, never in his wildest dreams did he ever envision someone like Jongin _actually_ _flirting_ _back_ with him- but he found his footing pretty quickly, and they had a great time. And now that he knew Jongin was at least a little into him as Sehun was into Jongin, he was curious where they could go from there.

"Alright," They stand there smiling at each other like complete idiots for way too long before the spell breaks when someone accidentally drops a dumbbell near them, startling them.

"So, uh," Jongin starts, shyly rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm planning on coming in tomorrow, do you want to join me?"

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, definitely. What time?"

They agree on a time and swap numbers just in case, then Sehun waves as Jongin grabs his things and exits the gym.

Suddenly exhausted, Sehun sets out on finding Yixing so they can leave and finds the other sitting in the little rest area the gym had.

"It's about time, I was about to leave your ass," Yixing says as soon as Sehun collapses in the seat next to him.

"Hey, you were the one who basically dumped me on him," Sehun says, moaning in pain as he lifts his arm to snatch Yixing's water bottle to take a greedy sip from it.

"You're welcome, by the way."

"For the water? Geez, _thanks_ ," Sehun says sarcastically and rolls his eyes.

Yixing rolls his eyes back, "No, you idiot. For leaving you with him."

Sehun lowers the bottle and raises an eyebrow at the other in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"Sehun, Sehun," The elder says with a shake of his head as if he's talking to a child, "I'm not blind, you know. I saw the way you kept looking at him. Your eagerness to keep coming here suddenly made sense."

He sighs, "And then I saw the way he kept grinning to himself every time he caught you staring, and you'd turn your back. You know there aren't many who’d find three weeks of staring cute, but he sure seemed to. When neither of you did anything about this, I decided to drag you to the weight section and see if he'd take the bait. Luckily, it worked."

Sehun sits up a little too quickly at the revelation, and he clutches his back as his muscles throb, whining, "Oh my god, I can't believe this."

Yixing pats Sehun's cheek twice, "Believe it, sweetheart."

Sehun feels like crying all of sudden, either from the pain his muscles are feeling or the fact that he has the world's greatest friend, most likely a combination of both, but he does end up sobbing a soft "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Yixing says before getting up from his seat, "We should get going, it's late."

Sehun sniffles, "Yeah, sure, just one thing."

"What?"

"I can't feel my legs anymore."

-

The next few months are pretty much the greatest time of Sehun's life.

Working out at the gym became more tolerable with Jongin there coaching Sehun, showing him the ropes, and just hanging out with him. (Don't get him wrong, Sehun still _hates_ working out with a passion, but he'll over look that little fact for Jongin. And if he makes it his mission to distract Jongin from working out every chance he got by showing the other funny videos on his phone, so he doesn't walk out of the gym a sweaty, sore mess, well, can you blame him?)

Jongin also became Sehun's primary transportation to and from the gym, with the elder arriving bright and early to pick up Sehun in his car and driving him back to his home in time for Sehun to get dressed for his shift at work.

They get to know each other really well while meeting up at the gym that they'd quickly managed to become good friends by all accounts, that even their social circles had fully merged and Chanyeol now greets Sehun and Yixing with tight hugs every time they meet at the gym.

There's no shortage of conversations between Sehun and Jongin, that even when they're not together face-to-face, they're texting regularly and talk on the phone with each other until they both fall asleep, being 'insanely co-dependent' as Yixing calls it.

Eventually, they go from working out at the gym together to meeting up for bubble tea (because Jongin isn't a big fan of coffee and Sehun's slightly addicted to bubble tea, sue him). They go to the movies together and also try to beat each other's high scores in Dance Dance Revolution at the arcade.

Recently, there's been a shift in their dynamics, and Sehun and Jongin have been a little more daring in their interactions. They became more open with their flirting and their touches more intimate, hands lingering on waists and smalls of backs.

Their first kiss occurred when Jongin was dropping Sehun off at his home after they had gone to watch a movie together, and Jongin had surprised Sehun by grabbing his hand before Sehun could even open the car door and swooping in to place a sweet kiss to Sehun's lips. After getting over the initial shock, Sehun was quick to return the kiss, tilting his head to a more comfortable angle and reveling in the plushness of Jongin's full lips.

Since then, they've been sharing kisses more and more frequently. They give each other short pecks whenever Sehun enters and exits Jongin's car. Jongin guesses what flavor bubble tea Sehun's drinking by running a tongue across the younger's lips. Their prizes for beating each other's scores in DDR are deep, mind-numbing kisses, and they make out like teenagers in the back of the theater whenever the movie they're watching becomes too boring.

Their caresses now border on risqué, Jongin's hands slipping into Sehun's back pockets whenever they hold each other close, groping Sehun's ass through the material. Sehun likes to run his hands through Jongin's dark, silky hair whenever they make out, tugging on the strands firmly just to have Jongin groaning into the kiss. Sehun thinks if they keep this up, he has a genuine chance at convincing Jongin to take things to the next level.

Yixing laughs when Sehun tells him this.

"What? You mean you guys _aren't_ already sleeping together? Could've fooled me." He says, and Sehun thinks about it, and yeah, they _do_ do a lot of things a couple would do. They go on what many people would consider dates, and they're extremely affectionate and touchy with each other, and Sehun's heart always goes into overdrive whenever he catches Jongin watching him with this fond look in his eyes.

In short, Sehun has become completely, and utterly enamored with Jongin, and though he finds it insane just how quickly and how deeply he'd fallen, he can't imagine a life without the other in it. But they've yet to put a label on their relationship or get intimate, never going farther than making out heavily and letting their hands wander. So Sehun makes up his mind to be more direct with his approaches with Jongin.

-

That Friday, Jongin suggests they run on the treadmill as a warm-up and Sehun swallows the groan of reluctance threatening to spill from his lips because at least he's spending time with Jongin and follows the other towards the machines.

Sehun starts off slow, but it doesn't take long before he turns up the speed in an attempt to keep up with Jongin.

It takes exactly fifteen minutes of running (see: trying to) for Sehun to slow down and stumble off the machine, breath heavy and brow glistening with perspiration.

With a heavy sigh, Sehun sits down against a pillar, leaning against it and taking a large sip from his water bottle before he turns his attention to Jongin. Jongin, who was still running on the treadmill and looking as gorgeous as ever.

And Sehun decides that it's now or never.

"Hey, Jongin? Do you know what workout we should try next?" Sehun asks, running a hand through his hair, and pushing his sweaty bangs back.

"What?" Jongin sounds slightly out of breath, and he slows down the pace of his running a little to give Sehun his attention.

"Sex."

Jongin trips on his own feet.

He quickly recovers, though, and stops the treadmill, stepping off and grabbing his water bottle to practically down it all in one go.

"...Or not," Sehun says eventually when Jongin still hasn't said anything. "I'm not trying to push, if you're not interested, that's fine, really it is, I just-" He makes a noise of frustration. "I really thought you were. You said you were interested and wanted to get to know me when we first met, and we _have_ gotten to know each other, really well too. And we've been messing around for the last two months, kissing and touching, but we've never gone further than that, did I do something to change your mind, or do you just not want me like that or-"

Jongin can't actually listen to another word of nonsense that's coming out of Sehun's mouth, so he quickly lowers himself to the younger's level and cradles Sehun's jaw as he molds their lips together. The moment Jongin's lips touch his, Sehun goes lax and makes a pliant sort of noise into Jongin's mouth, his hands coming up to grip at the elder's biceps.

"Sehun," Jongin starts off when he pulls back, a little breathless. "I do want you like that. But I also want you in more ways than that."

"In more ways?" Sehun blinks, gratifyingly breathless as well.

"I want to keep you," The other admits then he backtracks and rephrases, "Sorry, that sounds weird, doesn't it? I mean, it's just, every time I go too fast with someone, I'll wake up, and they're suddenly gone, and normally I don't have anything against one night stands but, I didn't want that, not this time. Not with you. I want you to stay by my side, and I guess I was just scared you wouldn't feel the same since we've never talked about _what_ we are and I didn't want to chase you off and-"

It's Sehun who leans in this time, cutting the elder off with a deep kiss. When Sehun pulls back, he looks at Jongin seriously and says, "I wasn't looking for a one night stand. These past months with you have been amazing, and I want to keep you, too. So if you're willing to give this a shot, I'm game."

"Really?" Jongin's eyes glimmer.

Sehun smiles brightly, "Really. So, boyfriends?"

"Boyfriends." Jongin returns the gesture, punctuating his agreement with deliberate kisses, all of which Sehun's too eager to reciprocate. Jongin breaks the kiss with a sharp intake of breath when he feels Sehun's hand slowly slide down, under Jongin's shirt a little, fingertip ghosting over his skin.

"I was thinking about how since we're on the same page now," Sehun pauses, looking at Jongin from under his eyelashes, "We could try out that _workout_ I mentioned earlier?" His voice is low and fuck, Jongin can't help the heat that pools in the pit of his stomach at the sound of it.

"Let's get out of here," Jongin growls, quickly climbing to his feet and tugging Sehun up and towards the locker room so they can grab their things before they rush out of the gym, hands interlocked tightly.

-

Sehun promptly finds himself pressed against his room door and Jongin's body, mouths pressing back and forth intimately as their tongues push against each other in a wet heat.

Sehun lets out a shaky breath when he feels one of Jongin's hands lower itself onto his ass, squeezing a cheek through his sweats. A moan escapes his lips when Jongin begins to knead his ass in movement with their tongues.

"J-Jongin," The younger whispers, letting his hips grind against Jongin's just slightly, and Jongin groans when he feels Sehun's growing erection press against him. "Please, fuck me." He murmurs, biting his bottom lip as he looks at up Jongin through hooded eyes.

"Get on the bed for me," Jongin tells him, voice low and husky and it's obvious that he's just as affected as Sehun is.

Sehun obeys, slipping past Jongin and crawling to the center of his bed and settling on his back. The cold air of the room hits Sehun's stomach as his shirt rides up with his movements and the sight of Sehun laying on the rumpled sheets and his bare skin on display has Jongin gradually getting harder every second that passes. He watches as Sehun spreads his legs open invitingly and follows with his eyes as Sehun's pink tongues swipes slowly across his lower lip, leaving it shiny and wet and it spurs him into finally moving.

He walks over to the foot of the bed and comfortably settles himself over Sehun, steadying himself with his arms. Sehun wraps his arms around Jongin's neck once the elder's within reach, pulling him down for a heated kiss. He grinds his hips up against Jongin's to get friction, causing them to both moan into their open mouthed kisses. Jongin's rough hands wander up and down Sehun's body, massaging at his waist and gripping his thighs and Sehun shivers.

Jongin pulls away from Sehun, smirking at the whine that the boy underneath him lets out. He reaches behind him to grasp at the collar of shirt, pulling it over his head swiftly and tossing it to the side.

"Like the view?" He playfully asks Sehun when he notices how the other's eyes trail from his biceps to his abs, gaze dark.

The difference between how Jongin effects Sehun with his shirt on and how Jongin affects him with his shirt off is somehow much, much greater than Sehun could've anticipated so Sehun can't even bring himself to deny Jongin's words. He's only ever seen glimpses of Jongin's fit body in the gym's locker room before the boy quickly disappeared behind the shower curtain, obscuring Sehun's view. So now, being up close and personal and free to touch, he takes full advantage of the situation as he trails his fingers over the dips and curves of Jongin's body, feeling the hard muscles and watching as they twitch slightly under his fingertips at the attention.

"Wow," Sehun breathes out in awe, and Jongin chuckles.

"C'mon, you too," Jongin whispers, tugging at the material of Sehun's shirt.

Sehun can't help but suddenly feel a little self-conscious. "Okay, but let me warn you, I don't have that whole Greek God thing you got going for you. Like, I'm pretty sure you could bench press me, while I lift ten-pound dumbbells and I can't even run for twenty minutes without nearly dying, so I just don't want you to be disappointed-"

Jongin interrupts him with a kiss. "I won't be. You're perfect, _exactly_ the way you are."

The younger boy smiles softly at the words, "I forgot how cheesy you could be."

"I'm just saying the truth," Jongin says without missing a beat. "Sehun, I've been working out for years because I like it. You came to the gym because Yixing dragged you there and you hate it."

"I don't _hate_ -"

"You do. And I'm pretty aware now that you wouldn't still be going to the gym if it wasn't a way to see me, which, don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for, but you don't have to. I'm not under any delusions that you're just some fitness buddy. We might've just became official, but I've always liked you for who you are. I don't care about what your body looks like."

The words make Sehun's cheeks warm, and he nods, sitting up and raising his arms, letting Jongin discard his shirt completely before falling back on the bed. Jongin takes a moment to rake his eyes over the younger, admiring the blush settling high on his cheeks, the pouty, pink-tinted lips, the small waist, and the pale expanse of a slender stomach.

"Stop staring," Sehun murmurs into the back of his hands as he tries to hide his red cheeks.

"Sorry, I can't help it. You're beautiful," Jongin says, and amusedly watches as Sehun adverts his gaze as the intensity of Jongin's eyes becomes too much. With Sehun suitably distracted, Jongin leans down and latches his mouth onto one of Sehun's perky nipples.

" _Ahh-_ " Sehun cries out, back arching and eyes clenching shut as Jongin begins sucking on the sensitive bud.

Though Sehun was not as in shape as the elder was, he did have some muscles on him, most of which was on his chest, making his pecs stand out, especially when Sehun wore extremely tight shirts. Jongin would be lying if he said he didn't have thoughts of sucking on Sehun's chest whenever Sehun wore those types of shirts which is why when he saw his chance to, he took it.

"Jongin-" Sehun starts, gasping as the elder bites down lightly, scraping his teeth against his nipple, and his hand flies up to grasp at Jongin's head to hold him there as he pushes his chest further into Jongin's mouth.

Jongin lets a hand trail up to Sehun's other nipple, pinching it and rolling it in between his fingers as he lets his tongue out to flick around the bud in his mouth. He stimulates each nipple until Sehun's keening, and he feels himself straining against his sweatpants at the sweet sounds the younger makes.

Sehun takes a shuddering breath and pushes at Jongin's head gently, and Jongin obeys, pulling back. Jongin's eyes darken when he takes a good look at the boy underneath him, chest heaving as he takes in deep breaths and areola now puffy and red from all the sucking.

"Please," Sehun whimpers, hand sliding down Jongin's abs slowly before his fingers slip under the waistband of Jongin's sweatpants. "Take these off." Jongin nods and carefully pushes Sehun's hand aside so he can take off his sweats and boxers, throwing them to the side where he thinks his shirt is.

Sehun licks his lips once more and reaches his hand out again, trailing a finger against the prominent vein on Jongin's cock and reveling in the hiss that comes out from Jongin's clenched teeth at the touch.

"Sehun," The elder mumbles, and the breathy sound of his voice gives Sehun the courage to go further, and he wraps his hand loosely around Jongin's length, stroking it unhurriedly. Jongin's eyes flutter closed, and he groans lowly, hips rocking minutely into Sehun's hand.

Sehun watches every shadow of emotion that flashes over Jongin's face as he tightens his grip and strokes a little faster, pressing a thumb into the slit and collecting the precum there to make the slide slicker.

The elder pants, head lolling back when Sehun squeezes his cock, just lightly enough for the other to feel how Jongin pulsates in his hand. Sehun picks up the pace, flicking his wrist just right and thumbing at the head, making Jongin's hip stutter up. "Sehun - _fuck_ \- if you don't s-stop, I'm gonna cum." He groans.

"Hurry up and fuck me, then." Sehun mewls, giving Jongin's cock one last tug before he releases his hold, hand falling back onto the bed beside his head.

Jongin swallows dryly, and with his eyes on Sehun, he grips the other's sweats in his hands. Sehun lifts his legs up, allowing for Jongin to slip them and his boxers off completely, leaving them both naked.

"Do you have lube?" Jongin asks as he soothingly massages Sehun's thighs.

"Yeah, just a sec," Sehun twists to open the drawer on the nightstand next to the bed and fishes out the bottle, holding it out to the other. Jongin takes it with a smirk.

"It's half empty," He remarks teasingly, and Sehun turns to look away from him, cheeks aflame.

"I may have used it whenever I... touched myself... to the thought of you," Sehun admits quietly.

When Jongin doesn't say anything, Sehun takes a nervous peek at him, and his breath gets caught in his throat at the wild look in Jongin's eyes.

"Jesus," The elder mutters, voice low, "That's so fucking hot, Sehun," He says as he pops the cap of the bottle open and pours lube over his fingers, rubbing the digits together to warm the substance up a bit. He taps Sehun's thigh with his clean hand, "Hold your legs up for me, yeah?"

Biting his bottom lip, Sehun shyly reaches for the back of his knees, pulling them up to his chest. His hole is on full display now, and he can feel the cold air of the room against it, and he can't help but feel a bit put on the spot.

"Don't be shy, you're gorgeous," Jongin tells him while circling Sehun's rim with his index finger. He presses the tip in just barely and feels the way Sehun clenches around it.

Sehun senses a bubble of something in his heart at the words and the look of concentration on the other's face. He releases a breath as Jongin presses his finger up all the way in, only to pull a back out a moment later, repeating the action a few times.

"You can add another," Sehun eventually whispers.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Jongin slowly enters his second finger, noting how Sehun jerks a little at the stretch. "Shh, relax." He scissors them carefully, working the younger open. Soon, a third finger is added into the mix, and Jongin crooks them upward.

" _Hah_ -" Sehun chokes out a moan as a jolt of pleasure runs through him, nails digging into where he's holding his knees up.  
Jongin smiles to himself and pulls his fingers out before shoving them back up into Sehun. He intently watches as Sehun moans out his name, his walls tightening around Jongin's fingers. Jongin just strokes around Sehun's prostate leisurely, listening to all the lovely whimpers falling out from between Sehun's pink lips.

"J-Jongin... - _Ah_ \- M-more, _please_..." Sehun moans, trying to push back on Jongin's fingers but his movements are limited in his current position. Jongin thrusts all three digits in from their tips down to the base of his hand, leaning forward to mouth at Sehun's neck, smooth lips working on a spot that has the younger squirming from something other than discomfort.

"You feel so warm inside. I can't wait to get inside you," Jongin breaths out against the pale throat.

"Then don't wait." Sehun pushes at his shoulder until Jongin pulls his fingers away from his hole and sits back on his heels. "Get inside me."

"Do you have a condom?" Jongin asks, not waiting for an answer as he reaches over towards the drawer Sehun had gotten the lube out from earlier.

Sehun grabs his wrist. "I'm clean. You?"

Jongin shifts his eyes over to the younger boy, mulling over the implications of the words. "Yeah." He answers truthfully.

"Then just fuck me."

Still, Jongin can't help but feel a little hesitant. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I wanna feel all of you. Please, Jongin," Sehun pleads, and Jongin eventually gives in, moving back in place. The younger watches as Jongin coats his reddened cock with a generous amount of lube and pulls his knees closer to his chest, opening his hole wider and trying to ignore the burning in his arms.

"Ready?" Jongin asks, grabbing ahold of his cock and positioning the head at Sehun's entrance, rocking his hips to press inside just slightly.

Sehun's eyes flutter, "I'm ready."

Jongin slowly pushes inside, sheathing himself to the base of his cock and willing his hips to still to allow Sehun time to adjust.

Sehun hisses at the feeling of being pried open. His chest heaves as he forces his body to relax and Jongin places butterfly kisses on his chest as a sign of comfort. After a few moments, the burn gives way to pleasure and Sehun can feel how Jongin throbs inside him, filling him up to the brim, and he smiles up at the elder. "You can move. Fuck me hard, okay? Cum inside me all you want. I'll take it all."

Jongin's cock twitches at that. "Fuck, the things you do to me," Jongin groans, placing his hand on Sehun's hips and pulling out to just the tip. He shoves his cock back into Sehun in one smooth, hard thrust and Sehun wails, unceremoniously dropping his legs back on the bed.

Sehun claws at the sheets for purchase as Jongin starts pounding into him at a relentless pace. "H-Harder," He rasps, eyes screwed shut in bliss. So Jongin fucks him harder, his cock hitting Sehun's prostate with every single slam up into him.

Sehun can only lie there and take it all; mind so lost to the lust to do anything else. Soon the room is filled with nothing but their moans and the sound of sweaty skin slapping against skin.

"You feel so good, so tight," Jongin growls, grabbing ahold of Sehun's legs and wrapping them around his waist, able to punch deeper and harder at this angle. The bed frame bangs against the wall with every push Jongin gives, but the sound falls on deaf ears as they're both too lost in the pleasure.

"Jongin," Sehun exhales, eyes finally cracking open. "Kiss me," He whispers, and Jongin doesn't waste any time, surging forward to press his lips against the younger's. Sehun immediately opens his mouth, whimpering as Jongin's tongue brushes and curls around his own heatedly.

Soon, they're just moaning into each other's mouth as Jongin tightens his hold on Sehun's hips and pulls the other down on his cock. Sehun tilts his head and sinks his teeth into the flesh of Jongin's shoulder. He grips onto Jongin's biceps tightly, pressing his heels into the small of Jongin's back in a silent plea for more.

Jongin grunts at the pleasurable pain blooming on his shoulder and fucks Sehun deeper into mattress, face tucking into the crook of Sehun's neck.

"I-I'm close, Jongin. So close," Sehun sobs, arching up and using Jongin's stomach as a source of friction on his cock.

"Me too," Jongin mutters, panting openly. He reaches in between their bodies and wraps a hand around Sehun's cock, pumping it in his grasp in time with his thrusts.

"Jongin!" Sehun cries pathetically, hips rocking up into Jongin's hand. It takes just a few more well-aimed thrusts to his prostrate before he's wailing, spilling over Jongin's fingers. Jongin milks Sehun through his orgasm, his own hitting him with the force of a thousand bricks when Sehun clenches impossibly tight around him. He groans and cums inside Sehun, the younger whimpering at the warm feeling of being filled up.

"Oh, god..." Sehun mumbles once his breath starts to even out, his legs falling from Jongin's waist. "Jongin, that was incredible."

Jongin chuckles breathlessly, "It was." He leans down to peck Sehun softly on the lips, "You were amazing." He says with a grin.

The younger flushes but returns the gesture, smiling brightly.

Jongin shuffles to pull out, and Sehun winces at the sensitivity, feeling the cum in him start to drip out. "You want to wash up with me?" He asks.

"Sure." Jongin agrees, helping Sehun sit up and following him into the shower. And if they end up getting more dirty than clean as Jongin takes Sehun up against the tiled walls of the shower, then that's alright with them.

-

They don't come up for air again until the weekend's over. Sehun would apologize to Jongin for making the elder miss his workouts, but he's pretty sure they're doing alright on that front considering they've fucked in practically every corner of Sehun's house already.

Currently, they're lying naked, tangled in the sheets on Sehun's bed, Sehun's head resting on Jongin's shoulder and Jongin's arm securely wrapped around his waist as their heart rates slowly return to normal speed.

"Wow," Sehun begins, finger drawing absent-minded patterns on Jongin's chest, "We keep this up, and I might be able to quit the gym after all." He says with a grin, and Jongin huffs out a laugh.

"You can quit anytime you want, Sehun. I don't mind, I already told you."

Sehun shrugs, "I know. But I kinda liked the whole seeing you on a regular basis thing."

Jongin pokes Sehun's nose with his index finger, "Silly. We can still see each other outside of the gym like we have been when we go to the movies and the arcade."

"But this time, those will be considered proper dates now, right? Since we agreed to be boyfriends?" Sehun looks up at Jongin, and there seems to be a bit of doubt in his eyes, so Jongin leans down to kiss it away.

"Yes, boyfriends. Boyfriends who go on dates. I'll pick you up from work and take you out to lunch at that restaurant you've wanted to try out. We'll have a picnic in the park when it's beautiful and bright out. We'll go out and walk on the beach during sunset. We'll do whatever you'd like to do, and you can see me as many times a week as you want, and you don't have to torture yourself at the gym for it, either. So don't do something you hate just to see me, okay?"

Sehun grins and nuzzles his head in Jongin's chest, "You're pretty great, Jongin. You know that, right?"

"So I've been told," Jongin teases, laughing when Sehun rolls his eyes and smacks his stomach lightly.

"And we'll still have our _personal_ _workout_ _sessions_ , right?" Sehun asks, shuffling closer into Jongin and placing hot kisses down his neck, hand sneaking under the sheets to palm at Jongin's crotch.

Sehun lets out a small squeak when Jongin suddenly rolls them over so that he's on top. He pins Sehun's hands above his head with a smirk on his face and lowers down until his lips brush over Sehun's gently. "Definitely."


End file.
